


Pride

by HeyitsRochelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: An accidental elbow to the nose, Dean has a nose bleed, FTM Trans Dean, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Pride, Pride Festival, Supportive Charlie and Jo, Train Singing, a teensy bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsRochelle/pseuds/HeyitsRochelle
Summary: Dean attends Pride with Charlie and Jo. However, after being (accidentally) hit in the face he meets the cutest blue eyed stranger he's had the pleasure of encountering.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RyanJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanJames/gifts).



> This is something I wrote for my wonderful friend RyanJames for his birthday. Thank you for always being there for me and being so kind

 

Dean never thought for a moment that as an adult he would allow his face to be painted and listen to _commercial radio._ Yet here he was, dressed and ready for Pride, sitting on his couch while Charlie crouched in front of him, painting a flag on each cheek as she hummed along to a Bruno Mars song on the radio. “You done yet?” Dean huffed.

  
“Almost, dammit Dean, hold still,” she chirped. She placed two fingers underneath his chin and tilted it toward her so she could finish the flag. “Done!”

  
She took out her phone and got up the front camera, handing it to Dean so he could admire her handiwork. One cheek showed the trans flag whilst the other had the bisexual flag. Dean pressed his fingers against his cheek and let out a low whistle. 

  
“Not bad,” he said, smiling.

  
“That’s because my painting skills are totally kickass.” Charlie said clearing away the various paints, paintbrushes and sponges lying about.

  
“Are you two done yet?” Jo said, standing in the living room doorway, looking more than ready to go. She crossed her arms, frowning at the two of them.

  
“Y’know Jo, it’s not too late for me to paint a flag on your face,” Charlie teased.

  
“I know ten different ways to injure you with my sunglasses,” Jo began, gesturing to the sunglasses that sat on top her head. “If you come anywhere near me I _won’t_ be responsible for my actions.”

  
“Fine, grumpy.” Charlie said, smiling. She stood up and grabbed her bag and held both of hands out. “Ready Dean-o?”

  
“Ready when you are, kid.” Dean said turning off the radio before taking her hand. Jo took her other hand and the three of them made their way to the train station.

  
It had been a little under a year since Dean had come out as trans. He always knew he identified as a male and finally coming to terms with his gender identity felt like a weight was off his shoulders. It wasn’t easy coming out, but with Charlie’s help and guidance he eventually did. He received a mixed response from those around him.

  
Sam was more than accepting. So was Ellen and Mary. It did take awhile at first for Mary to come around and use the correct pronouns but she did and now will fiercely defend Dean against anyone who tries to make a bigoted remark or incorrectly misgender him. Bobby took a little longer to accept but when he did he made to do lots of research and was now kicking himself for being so closed minded. It was John who reacted the worst. His and Dean’s relationship became strained until recently. Now he was finally beginning to accept Dean for Dean. 

  
It was a rocky road but Dean felt happier. He had Jo and Charlie by his side who were excellent allies and friends. The sisters he never asked for.

 

* * *

 

They took their seats on the train and Dean glanced around him. It seemed that 90% of the other train passengers were attending Pride too, if their colourful outfits, painted faces and rainbow flags were anything to go by. Jo and Dean were dressed pretty plainly in comparison. Dean sported a simple t shirt with Pride printed on it and Jeans whilst Jo wore something similar, instead opting for a plain tank top with colourful badges pinned on that she stole from Charlie.

Charlie had made her wrap the ginormous rainbow cape around her shoulders. Charlie went all out. Brightly coloured clothing, rainbow top, various badges, a lesbian flag and the official LGBT flag painted on each cheek and a bright pink boa to complete.

  
Dean had been staring out the train window for the last twenty minutes or so and was lost in thought until he heard the sounds of the group of people sitting opposite them begin to sing a pitchy rendition of ABBA’s _Dancing Queen._

  
“ _Friday Night and the lights are low,_ _Looking for a place to go, Where they play the right music, getting in the swing,”_ one of the boys warbled as his friends clapped along and danced around him. Dean glanced at Charlie who grinned mischievously. Both he and Jo knew was about to come. Charlie stood up and walked over to the group, joining in with the song.

  
“ _You come in to look for a king,”_ Charlie sang. The group around her cheered.

  
“God help us all.” Jo grumbled, however a small smile teased at her lips.

  
The other passengers had taken notice of the musical commotion, some even tapping along or murmuring the lyrics from where they were sitting.

  
“ _You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen,Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, See that girl, watch that scene, diggin’ the Dancing Queen!”_ They sung in unison. They somehow got slightly worse but Dean gave them an A for enthusiasm.

  
One of them placed a paper crown on top of her head and Charlie swaggered towards Dean and Jo grinning widely. Jo rolled eyes as Charlie returned to her seat, grinning.

  
“I didn’t peg you as an ABBA chick,” Dean said.

  
“I’m a girl of many talents, Dean Winchester.”

  
“I wouldn’t say that,” Dean teased. “You’re no Robert Plant, don’t quit your day job kiddo.”

  
Jo laughed which resulted in Charlie glaring at the both of them befor playfully sticking her tongue out.

* * *

 

Dean was grateful to be off the train. It soon grew too hot and sweaty and he could feel himself breathing in the other passengers body odour and sweat. Charlie sandwiched herself in between Dean and Jo and took both of their hands swinging cheerfully as she guided them towards where the parade would be. They snaked their way through various flags, brightly coloured people and costumes and Dean wasn’t sure he had seen anyplace as lively and joyful.

  
Music thumped and the crowd was cheering and dancing. Dean wasn’t one to publicly dance or sing (except a few incidents of drunken karaoke which he will _never_ talk about) but he was able to bask in the joy and unity from the crowd around him.  
Dean wasn’t sure how much time had past but he was hungry. It seemed as though Jo had the same thought.

  
“Anyone else hungry?” She asked, raising her voice over the crowd. She was met with hums and nods of agreement. “Charlie, you can come with me to grab some hot dogs. Dean, make sure you guard this space.”

  
“Roger that,” Dean did an exaggerated salute and watched as Charlie and Jo walked arm in arm towards a nearby hotdog stand.

  
Now aware of his solitude in the bustling crowd Dean felt a little self conscious and didn’t quite feel like dancing. Instead he tried to get a closer look at the parade, moving a little to get a better view. Unfortunately, he just happened to be standing behind a guy who was dancing wildly. His swinging arm collided with Dean’s nose.

  
“Son of a bitch!” Dean hissed out, clutching his nose and clenching his eyes shut in an attempt to ride out the pain. He was more than ready to confront the guy when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

  
“Are you okay?” A concerned, unfamiliar voice asked from the side of him.

  
“Does it look like I’m okay?” He grumbled back.

  
“Well, actually n–”

  
“Don’t answer that.” Dean slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to regain his focus. He was met with the bluest eyes he had seen which twinkled in the sunlight. The stranger was _devastatingly handsome_ , and the corner of his lips was quirked upwards. 

  
“Let’s find a place where there are less people.” He said, hand still on Dean’s shoulder as he guided him towards an empty spot outside a shop. Dean leaned against the wall and held his head upwards, still holding his nose.

  
“You seem to be bleeding a lot. I have some napkins in my bag. That should help.” The stranger said as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a couple of napkins. He then proceeded to tilt Dean’s head backwards for him and rubbed soothing circles in his hair. Dean had to admit, he really liked it.

  
“So, do you have name?” Dean mumbled.

  
“Castiel.”

  
“Like the angel?” Castiel nodded. “Cool. It suits you.”

  
“Or you can just call me Cas,” Cas said.

  
“My names Dean. This your first time attending Pride?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Yeah, mine too. Bet you didn’t expect to be spending your time playing nurse. Kinda a shitty first time.” Dean chuckled. Cas tilted his head slightly.

  
“I wouldn’t call it shitty. Unexpected yes but it’s not all bad,” he gave Dean a friendly smile and Dean really hoped his cheeks didn’t turn colour.

  
He had seen his fair share of attractive people but Castiel was by far the most attractive person Dean had the pleasure of encountering. Accompanying his gorgeous blue eyes, was yesterday’s stubble and his tank top with **_PRIDE_** printed on it, above a rainbow heart, fit him perfectly highlighting his defined and toned body. Plus his kindness was a reassurance to Dean and he had a feeling he was safe with Castiel.

  
“So, if you’re alright with me asking, what brings you to Pride? Are you an ally?”

  
“I am pansexual. Or a better explanation would be, I am totally indifferent to sexual orientation,” Cas said smiling. “Similar with my gender identity. Although I go by he and his pronouns, I would call my gender somewhat fluid. Though not everyone is understanding and accepting of that.”

  
“I hear ya on the gender identity. I’m trans, coming out weren’t easy. My old man took the longest to accept,” Dean said. Cas was the first person outside of his family Dean had openly stated he was trans too. Under any other circumstances Dean probably wouldn’t have mentioned it, however the fact he was at Pride a place where he knew he could be truly accepted without being treated differently and hearing Cas talk about his own gender identity, relaxed him. Cas nodded thoughtfully.

  
“What about the other people in your life?” Cas asked. Dean shrugged.

  
“Now they’re really supportive, sure at first it was rocky but now I’m in a place where I think I might actually be happy.” Dean replied. Cas nodded and smiled.

  
“That’s really great Dean. I’m happy for you.” Cas said and he sounded as though he genuinely meant it. Dean could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. Unsure on what else to do he removed the bloodied napkin he had been holding, tossing it in a nearby bin and replacing it with a clean one.

  
The sound of his name being called, grabbed his attention. Turning his head he saw Charlie and Jo half running over to him. Arms tangled, trying not to drop their hot dogs, their faces filled with concern.

  
“Dean! Oh my god, are you alright?” Charlie asked.

  
“Who did this to you?” Jo snapped. She turned and looked at Cas who looked unsure on what to do or say. “Did you do this?”

  
“Woah, easy tiger. No, it was just some dude dancing. Cas here helped me out.” Dean reassured the girls who now looked relieved.

  
“Oh.” Jo said quietly.

  
“My own Doctor Sexy.” Dean blurted out. As soon as the words left his mouth he was mentally kicking himself. Cas blushed whilst both Charlie and Jo now gave Dean a knowing smirk.

  
“I see.” Jo said, her eyes raking up and down, Cas.

  
“Nice to meet you, Cas.” Charlie said. “Make sure you look after Dean."

  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you both. And not to worry, Dean is in safe hands,” Now it was Dean’s turn to blush.

  
“Well, I think we should leave you crazy kids to it,” Charlie said winking at Dean. “Come on Jo. Like they say, Three’s a crowd, four’s an even bigger crowd.”

  
“That’s not a thing, Charlie.” Jo grumbled back. Charlie ignored her, only dragging her into the crowd. 

  
“Hey! What about my hot dog!” Dean shouted after them, however his shouts were drowned out by the noisy crowd. He removed the napkin from his nose and was pleased to see no more blood. He tossed it into the trash can before turning to Cas. “Well, I’m not dying, that’s a good sign.”

  
“Yes that would be unfortunate,” Cas replied, humour in his voice. Dean also detected a hint of flirtation.

  
“I ain’t much of a dancer but I would love if you joined me in the crowd.” Dean said.

  
“I would love to.” Cas replied, matching Dean’s smile. The two of them walked into the crowd.

  
“Dean,” Cas said, dean turned his head in acknowledgment. “Now I’m not one to believe in fate and as much as I dislike the fact you got hurt I can’t help but feel a little glad that we met each other, even in unfortunate circumstances. Maybe us meeting each other is a good sign.”

  
“Dude, that’s the cheesiest thing you could have said!” Dean chuckled. He felt a little guilty when Cas awkwardly looked towards his feet so he slipped his hand into Cas’. It was warm and soft and their hands slotted together neatly. He smiled when Cas looked up at him. “Buddy, something tells me we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other.”


End file.
